


FOR THE FIRST TIME - Jyrus Smut

by persongoingcrazy



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, jyrus - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Jonah and Cyrus having sex for the first time from Cyrus's P.O.V.





	FOR THE FIRST TIME - Jyrus Smut

CYRUS’S P.O.V. 

“Um, how do we-?” I asked  
“However you want,” He replied.  
“I wanna be on the bottom…” I said, blushing.  
“Okay, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He smiled, kissing my forehead.  
“Do we have condoms?” I asked, he pulled them out of his drawer along with a nearly full bottle of lube. I nodded, and sighed. I was so scared.  
“What if we do it wrong?” I asked.  
“We won’t,” He assured me.  
“What- What if it… hurts?” I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He began petting my hair and I actually started to calm down.  
“Then, we stop,” He said firmly.  
“I trust you,” I whimpered. He kissed me, gently. The kiss deepened and it only felt natural when Jonah pushed me down into the mattress. We had done all of this before. His hand slid down my sides groping my ass and he broke the kiss.  
“Can I take your shirt off?” He asked. I nodded. We had seen each other naked before, but I liked that he had asked permission. He pulled his own shirt off first, mine following.  
I loved the feeling of his bare chest on mine. He was so, so, beautiful. I could feel his cock against my leg. We were both hard now. I moaned as he kissed my neck.  
“You’re so pretty,” He moaned. I bucked my hips up, trying to get closer to him. “Can I take your pants off?” He asked.  
“Yes,” I groaned. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them off my legs. His shorts came off next and I decided I wanted to take my underwear. I did and he took his off too.  
“Should we start?” He asked. I nodded, nervously. He kissed down my body and stopped near my cock. “Can I?” He asked. I nodded. He grasped my cock and licked the tip.  
“Ahh!” I panted, it felt so good. “Sorry,” I whispered. He chuckled and told me it was okay. He sucked the head gently. Taking me deeper and almost choking for a second.  
I moaned and bucked my his and he choked again. Oh my god, I hurt him. “Are you okay?” I asked.  
“Do that again,” He ordered.  
“Are you sure,” I asked.  
“Please,” He whispered. I nodded, scared now. He went down again and I rocked my hips gently and he moaned around me. I did it again, enjoying the sounds he made.  
“We need to stop before I cum,” I said. He pulled off and nodded.  
“Can I finger you?” He asked. I nodded, unable to speak. He got the lube and coated his fingers. He sealed our lips before I felt his finger press into my hole. It was a little uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” I smiled, kissing him again.  
“More?” He asked. I nodded. He added another finger and kissed my nose, distracting me from the slight pain I felt now. I giggled.  
“I love you so much,” He whispered.  
“I love you too,” I replied. He pumped his fingers and I pressed my face into his neck. It felt good now. Really good. “More,” I moaned.  
He added a third finger and I clutched at his sides because of the pain. He kissed my head and brushed his fingers through my hair. Once it stopped hurting it felt okay, not good like last time.  
“I’m ready,” I sighed.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. I nodded. He pulled his fingers out and put on a condom. He covered himself in lube before pushing me back softly into the mattress.  
“Are you ready?” He asked. I nodded and he pressed the tip of his cock into my hole.  
“Hnnngh,” I groaned, the pain was horrible. Worse than I thought it would be. I felt hot tears stream down my face and I tried to pull away from Jonah.  
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Jonah asked.  
“Hu-hurts…” I whimpered.  
“Are you okay, do you wanna stop?” He asked.  
“I’m okay, just stay still,” I whispered. Slowly the pain began to subside. Jonah helped by stroking my cock until I felt a little better.  
“Move,” I ordered. He began to move slowly and I grasped onto him. The pain was back, but not as bad as before. He slowly increased speed and it started to feel okay. Then it felt good.  
“Faster!” I said. “Please,” I moaned.  
“Okay,” He grunted. “Fuck,” He began increasing speed and I moaned out little sounds.  
“More, harder,” I moaned. He went faster. “I’m close,” I groaned.  
“Me too,” He replied. He started going faster and faster and suddenly it was over. I came onto his chest. He came in the condom and pulled out slowly. I felt kind of soar but it was okay when Jonah pulled me closer to him and kissed me.  
“I love you,” He said.  
“I love you too,” I replied and we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
